A King's Knight
by Purple Luck
Summary: Protecting the Star Rod DeDeDe did something fairly stupid, yet genius at the same time. He broke it. Now he’s running off to find strong allies to help hide the pieces and there’s one in particular he has in mind. Based on Kirby’s Adventure. One Shot


**A King's Knight**

_**Purple Luck**_

**Summary: **_Protecting the Star Rod DeDeDe did something fairly stupid, yet genius at the same time. He broke it. Now he's running off to find some strong allies to help hide the pieces and there's one in particular he has in mind. Based on Kirby's Adventure. One Shot_

**Author's Note: **_Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story! This is the first story that I've ever written for Kirby. It's my favorite game series and I can't believe I've never written in this fandom before! I think that the concept I had for this was better than what I wrote…But anyways! I look forward to any and all advice on how to make better!_

DeDeDe was out of breath by the time he reached the last place he had planned to visit. Past the Orange Ocean was a foreboding castle. This was the current residence of the last person that the self proclaimed king had chosen. He was powerful, relentless, and "really scary"! At least that's how DeDeDe remembered him. Unconsciously, he patted the pocket in his robe were the last two pieces of a once magical wand resided for the moment. Somehow DeDeDe had discovered a wicked plot by the dark wizard, Nightmare, to corrupt the power of the Star Rod and the Fountain of Dreams to spread his darkness across dreamland- and maybe across the entire galaxy. Point was, it was no good and DeDeDe decided to do something about it. Breaking the Star Rod wasn't exactly what he had meant to do, but he claimed he did it on purpose. It would make it look as if he knew what he was doing. So far the king had traveled all across his country to talk to some very powerful allies he could entrust the mystical wand fragments to.

Whispy Woods had been first. DeDeDe honestly wasn't sure if the ancient tree was up to the job, but time was running short and the tree was better than nothing. The second he had chosen was Paint Roller, followed by Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, the reliable Kracko, and last was the Heavy Mole. After visiting with Heavy Mole DeDeDe found himself struggling to think of a trustworthy person to become the last fiduciary of a Star Rod fragment. That's when he remembered an old acquaintance of his. This person was ideal for the task, but the problem was that he wasn't very congenial. In fact, DeDeDe suspected that this guy might even hate him! Of course he couldn't see why. Thinking back on the other guardians however boosted his ego. DeDeDe had no problem convincing them to undertake the mission. Perhaps he could do this if he just played it cool! Not to mention it was for the good of everyone and if worst came to worst- he'd just use blackmail. Feeling a little more confident, he trudged towards the intimidating stronghold looming before him.

_**Knock! Knock! **_

There was silence as DeDeDe waited outside the entrance.

_Why doesn't he have a normal door bell like everyone else! _The penguin thought to himself.

"HEY! OPEN UP!" He cried out as he tossed what little patience he had out the window. "THIS IS A FREAKING EMERGENCY!"

Suddenly the door swung open reveling a small Waddle Dee wearing a sailor's hat. He had a semi attentive look and dark rings under his eyes. He rubbed them wearily. DeDeDe knew why this little fellow looked so rough. Everyone in Dreamland was suffering from dreamless sleeping. It was kind of his fault... But it was all for a good reason!

"C-can I H_eee_lp you?" Yawned Sailor Dee in the middle of his sentence.

"Yah! You can!" Began the huge penguin as he easily shoved past him. "I need to talk to Meta Knight!"

Sailor Dee's attention snapped back instantly at the name of his master. He shook a little indicating his fear.

"Uh… The master is in a foul mood right now. You see- for some reason none of us can-"

"Dream. Yah! I got it. Now go get him!" DeDeDe rudely interrupted. He gave little Sailor Dee a push deeper into the castle. The servant slowly waddle away to retrieve Meta Knight.

It was about another hour before Meta Knight himself finally came stalking back towards the entrance with Sailor Dee in tow. The poor thing had kept nodding off on the way to get the master of the fortress which is why it had taken so long. Now seeing his old acquaintance, DeDeDe's confidence had wilted in the presence of the fierce knight. He felt a lump form in his throat and tried to swallow hard, but it didn't budge.

Meta Knight had always been an intimidating fellow. Despite his short size, he was known for having a whetted sword ready for battle. Meta Knight always fought fair and lived by a strict code of chivalry as a true knight would. People were often left speechless by his formalities. It was odd, but in a good way. This strange charisma had awed many into following him. The only thing DeDeDe could think of that was wrong with Meta Knight was the strange mask he wore. The grand factor in making him an intimidating force was the mystery of who was the man behind the mask. No one knew who he was or what he looked like under his mask. Not knowing is a very terrifying thing.

"You _actually_ let him in the castle?" Meta Knight hissed in a low whisper to his subordinate. He was clearly displeased. The other terrifying thing was his notoriously bad temper…

"He- H_ee-ee_ pushed me sir…" Sailor Dee tried to stifle his yawn while speaking to the master of the fortress.

"Just get back to work. We'll talk about this later."

"Sir! Yes… S_iiiii_r…." The feckless creature toppled over and dozed back into a dreamless slumber out of exhaustion. Without dreams, sleep wasn't pleasant or restful, but no one could go on without some kind of break. It slightly frustrated Meta Knight, yet he knew that it wasn't his faithful servant's fault. He then focused on the so called king of Dreamland. His already blood-shot eyes were narrowed in a rising anger.

"This better be good." He muttered.

"It is." DeDeDe said dryly as he revealed the broken pieces of the star rod. He was desperately trying to play things cool. Inside the fatty belly of the penguin nervous little butterflies flittered about. The amber eyes of the knight widened in shock. It was the first time DeDeDe had seen him surprised by anything! "Now before you go flying off the handle and get ma- ACK!"

"You fatuous idiot!" In a split second Meta Knight had the penguin in a chocking, iron clad grasp. He shook him back and forth; wringing the king's fat neck. "Do you- and I _severely_ doubt that you do, realize what you've done?!"

"I- ackk!! Did it! Ackk! On- purpose! UH! **Air!-** AH! Air! Need it now!" Dedede croaked out. The knight dropped the penguin to the floor and allowed him to catch his breath. Not out of mercy- rather he did it out of curiosity. If DeDeDe knew what was going to happen, then why did he foolishly damage the precious star rod? With malice lurking in his voice Meta Knight spoke;

"You have thirty seconds to explain before I finish what I started…"

"It's like this! IfoundoutthatNightmarewasplanningtoruinthefountainofdreamsandsoIbrokethestarrodsothathecouldn'tgettoitandnowI'vebeengivingthepiecetotrustworthypeopleandIneedyoutotakeapiece. Okay?"

"… Now slower…" Meta Knight growled beginning to lose his tolerance again. DeDeDe re-explained the same thing at an average conversational place. The exposition settled Meta Knight down a little bit. It had been foolish for DeDeDe to break the Star Rod, but now he knew that it wasn't just to cause trouble. He extended his white gloved hand to receive his piece of the rod. "So how long must I watch over it?"

"As long as it takes." Remarked DeDeDe as he placed a golden shard with rugged edges in the care of the mysterious, masked person.

"You mean to say you don't have a plan." The king looked offended by the accusation.

"Of course I do!" he protested boisterously. "I'm doing it right now! I'm not stupid ya' know! After all we went to the same college."

It was true. Though Meta Knight preferred that little piece of trivia to stay quite. How that moronic penguin made it to college in the first place must have been some grand miracle. In fact, much to his distaste DeDeDe had even been his roommate one year. That had been the longest year of his life and probably his most miserable too. Fortunately, DeDeDe had flunked out with the lowest scores ever recorded in the University's history. The rest of Meta Knight's college days were spent in peaceful bliss.

"Oh! Speaking of which! Did you and that really cute girl ever get back together? I mean she did dump you like a rock- OMPH!" DeDeDe felt tears prickling at the edges of eyes. Meta Knight moved to the side to let his victim fall to the floor pitifully protecting his family jewels from further harm. The so called king really needed to learn some etiquette…

"That was _your_ fault and we never speak of it again. Now get the hell out of my home."

"Right. Sorry!" Squeaked out DeDeDe. He ambled, albeit with a bit of trouble, to the door. "Just don't let Nightmare get a hold of that piece okay! Oh… Man. That really hurt."

Once DeDeDe was gone Meta Knight headed back to his previous project in the depths of his castle. Upon entering the obscenely, massive basement he looked up, smiling under his mask. It gave him a real sense of pride. He stopped the engineer who happened to be walking by at the moment.

"So how's the Halberd coming along?" He asked in a quiet voice. After what had just transpired between him and DeDeDe he was feeling even more tired than usual. Not to mention he was fond of this semi completed warship. It would truly be magnificent when it was finished.

"It's almost done, but we really can't work on it until we get a good night's rest. We're so tired right now. It would be sloppy if we even tried." The engineer replied. He too had dark circles under his eyes. Meta Knight only nodded.

_Once the situation with Nightmare and the Star Rod is resolved, _He thought to himself, _I'll make sure Dreamland has a more competent ruler… _He yawned slightly and headed off to his personal chambers to read a book. It was the only activity he could do to conserve his energy. He was already unable to fight to his fullest and if he tired himself out any further he defiantly wouldn't be able to keep his portion of the Star Rod safe. Of course later on we know the rest of the story that Kirby would come to take that piece back and, not only rescue Dreamland from Nightmare, but change the course of Meta Knight's life more than anyone would expect.


End file.
